


Even No One Is Someone

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Cousin Incest, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Love Triangles, Multi, Queen Daenerys, R plus L equals J, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, arya is badass, i cant write for my life, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 19,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is sent to give the gift to a certain Lord commander (Jon snow) daenerys comes to take what is hers with fire and blood. Melisandre has a new prophecy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. not faceless forever -Arya

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers..............hello Jon was never stabbed If I have missed anything important tell me or you want me to and something I will. thanks For reading

No one watched. The man she was to give the gift to was a young man griff. He wasn't like any other person who she had to give the gift to before. As no one watched him she noticed his eyes they were like Jon's. She missed Jon the way he was always there for her, always helped her...but that was arya, she was no one, arya was dead. She had to trust the house of black and white that he deserved the gift. She couldn't help wondering why. The gift wouldn't be given today she would make her way back. The streets of Bravos were unsafe and dark but that meant nothing to no one she had been blind the dark didn't scare her. She was no one nothing scared her.

Soon she arrived at the inn. She opened the dark wooden door and entered. She made her way past many drunk men, laughing and drinking, she hadn't laughed in years. But no one doesn't laugh. She made her way to the bartender. She nodded at him and he nodded back. He lead her to the back of the inn where in most inns you would keep alcohol. But the inn was just a front . It was actually a secret passage to the house of black and white. The bartender opened the trapdoor no one climbed inside and followed the dark passage back home.

When she arrived she greeted by the kindly man. Held out a letter to her. She snatched it out of his hand and began to read it. She looked up confused.  
"what do you mean I am to return home to westoros I am needed here I want to serve the many faced God."

"do not worry girl it is only to give the gift to a another." the kindly man explained

"what about griff I haven't given the gift to him yet."

"He is no longer wanted by the many faced God, a mistake was made, we were given the wrong name, the gift is for his brother he owes the bank of bravos money and hasn't paged them yet so we are to give him a special gift. He won't be hard to find he is a brother of the nights watch. The Lord commander. You will leave on the morrow."

"what face will I wear girls are not allowed in the nights watch?" no one questioned.

"You will not wear a face your face will do just fine."

"what?..why can I not have a face my brother is there he will recognize me?... I don't understand?" no one looked at him puzzled.

"who are you?" the kindly man asled.

"no one"

"wrong from now until you return you will be Arya of house Stark...who are you.

No one looked at him. She felt the hole in heart heal."I...i'm Arya of House Stark."


	2. the wolfswood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and tell me what yo think.

Jon stared into the fire, not really sure what to see. He felt the fire's heat make him tired and weary. His eyes lids began to droop. He wasn't sure what was happening he felt like a baby being rocked to sleep by his mother, but he had never been rocked by his mother whoever she was. Jon fell in to the dark. But as soon as he had he woke straight up again, not believing where he had woken up. The wolfswood!. Jon looked around amazed by what he was seeing, he missed the wolfswood. In the distance he could see something, or someone running towards him. He soon realized it was a small girl. But when he saw her face he dropped to his knees and felt a tear run down the side of his face.

"Arya" where the words he could choke up through the tears. Arya just looked passed him a smiled. He realized she couldn't see him.

"come on Arya we have to go." Jon heard a shout in the distance. It was Robb.

"I'll meet you back in winterfell!" Arya bent down a began to pray to the heart tree.

"jon left yesterday, me, father and Sansa are leaving tomorrow, brans hurt I hope he will come to kings landing with us soon I miss him...not as much as I miss Jon, he's the only one that understands me. Let him be okay at the wall."

Jon knelt next to his little sister as she prayed, he looked at her beautiful grey eye's.

"i'm so sorry Arya," Jon said in a horse voice,"I'm so sorry...I never should have left you...if I had just stayed with you or Robb... Mabie things would be different...mabie you would still be alive. I'm so sorry Arya."

When Jon looked up he wasn't in the wolfswood anymore. It was a frozen field, snow crystals stuck to the ground. The ground was covered by fog. In the distance he could see a silhouette of a girl she was running from something, as the girl ran past him, Jon saw she had no face. He looked back to see what she was running from only to be absorbed by fire.

The burnt out Jon looked around to see he was back in his chamber. He walked over to his bed only to see someone was watching him.

"what do you want Melisandre." Jon questioned in a commanding voice.

"only to know what you saw in the fire, I know you saw something."

"I saw nothing" Jon lied

"Jon don't lie to me I know what you saw , I saw it to." Melisandre took a step closer to him. "so what does little Arya stark have to do this"

"nothing Arya's dead she died in king landing with my father."

"You lie Jon, we both know Arya's out there I guess if you won't believe your cause is a lost one I'll find out my self you have a part yet to play Jon Snow." Melisandre left and Jon was left with the haunting memories of his little sister and the Things he should of done.


	3. the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya arrives at castle black and things don't go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy (sorry about the terrible writing)

Arya looked at castle black, it looked like a little dot compared to the wall. The cold winds around her were rising, she was born in the north but she had never been so cold before it made her shiver all the way down her spine.

She wondered How she would get inside the castle. It wouldent be easy, but as nervous as she was, she could handle it. There were a lot of men guarding the gates. She wouldnt be able to get past without someone seeing her.

She looked around and spotted a tree, she ran full force in to the tree . She felt her nose click a blood came pouring out of her nose, the pain wasn't too bad. She then pulled out her dagger and began to cut her clothes deep enough to cut her skin.

Arya knew she wouldn't be able to bring any weapons inside the castle. So she dug a small hole in snow. Placed her weapons in the hole and covered the hole.

She then ran towards the castle crying, learning to cry whenever she wished was a skill she picked up with the faceless men. She started banging on the wooden gate screaming for help.  
"HELP PLEASE..."  
She heard the guards muttering  
"Bring her in."one of the guards said" take her to Lord snow"

The gate slowly opened arya fell inside still crying. Thanking the guard for their help.

They took up to the Lord commanders chambers and op-ed the door... And there he was.


	4. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon meet again mabie Jon will realize something he already.x

Jon heard a loud thump on the door, he shot straight out of his bed.  
"Hello is everything okay...Lord snow are you alright."

"I'm fine.". Jon had been inside ghost, nothing was better than warging. This was mainly because he wasn't Jon he was a wolf and didn't have all the troubl es Jon did." Is everything okay , what's happened?

"There's a girl mi Lord, at the gate . I think she running from something. What should we do with her?"

"Bring her here I'll talk to her. How bad are her wounds will she need a maester ."

"No mi Lord she won't I'll tell the others to bring her here."

The door shut and Jon realized how cold he was he quickly started a fire to heat up the room. He heard feet coming up the steps towards his chamber, he wondered what the girl had been running from, probably wildings. Or mabie she was running from something else. The always tell children to stop running, but there's always something to run from. Jon thought as the door swung open.

The girl was quite small with a very beautiful body. He then realised the girl was staring at him. He couldn't quite see her face since it was covered in hair and blood.

The girl then spoke in a voice. So small it was almost a whisper. "Jon..". But out of all of the voices in the world he would always rember hers "arya... Seven hells arya what's happened to you. Where ha-" but before he could finish arya fell into his arms

"I can't " she cried "I just can't ...". Jon heard a small knife drop to floor 

Jon looked at his sister, he still couldn't tell if she was real or not.

"Is this real arya."

"I hope so stupid, or we are both going crazy.

The men left them and shut the door. While Jon cleaned arya up. When he was done he put his hand on her face. She had barely changed, she had grown into her features. She was so beautiful she was flawless, apart from the scars on her face and hands and probably every where else. Arya looked so old he wondered how old.

"How old are you now arya."

She looked down at her lap the smile slowly fading from her face, her amazing face.

"I..I don't know ."

He watched her closely her eyes suddenly changed from grey to an ocean blue, and then back to grey again.

" I.would say... Around 14 ."

Arya smiled and Jon knew there are better things than warging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some starkcest next couple of chapters. Soon daneyers will come.


	5. talels not to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has returned to westeros but is feeling the burden of her past. Yet Jon feels something else entirely.

She watched Jon tears in her eyes. Seven hells this was what she was dreading, he was asking her. They had been left alone all night talking about anything but this.

"So where have you been arya?" Jon asked taking another sip of ale.

"Where have you been." Arya quickly awenserd trying to change the subject to Jon .

"Where do think, arya I can't leave, I have been here at castle black."

"Oh... Sorry ." She wisperd feeling stupid

Then Jon looked at her and told everything that had happened to him from the last time they saw each other at winterfell. As soon a he mentioned the girl with hair kissed by fire who he slept with, she felt like he somehow betrayed her even though they were never together and that would be wrong. Still trying to remember her training she showed no sign of this effecting her.

"Your turn where have you been." Jon stared at her so she told him most of what happened to her leaving out any part about killing anyone or being with the faceless men she just told him she lived in braavos for along time. 

"Why didn't you come home before then arya?" He said , he had drunken way to much ale and was almost falling over.

"Okay Jon that enough ale lets get you to bed." He then did something she didn't expect he lent forward and kissed her, she started to kiss him back, he was so warm. She remembered who they both were and pushed him away. 

Suddenly the was a loud banging on the doo. Arya raced to it, and.opened the door. The was a guard there who looked so nervous he might just wet himself.

"Yes." Arya asked in a tone that she knew was rude but didn't really give a shit.

The man then hit over the head with the but of crossbow. Pain spread throughout her head and she fell on the floor as darkness blurred her vision. All she heard was men dragging Jon out of the room, chanting something that sounded under water so she couldn't quite work. it out....then the.world disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys . Please tell me what you think. Umm yeah I will bring daenerys in soon along with other characters.do guys think I should have the stonelady involved or not????


	6. lord snows end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is jons end is near

arya felt someone shaking her shoulder. light bust through her almost blinding her. stuned she didn't realise the extent of her head injury. blood leacked down the side of her head. hot and runny. the world around her danced, she felt drunk as jon...oh God jon where was he. this wasn't happening. her head pounded she felt like she was going to throw up, but she held it down knowing she had to find jon.

then she heard a voice of middle aged female, " arya...arya...wake up your c- brother needs us."

the world around her stopped spinning, she tried to stand yet falied falling to the ground.

"here let me help you" she looked up the women she had lond red flowing hair

" who are you"

"my name is melisandre, im here to help." arya stared at her, "please aya you have to trust me for the sake of this world."

arya grabbed her hand and they left the room. the wallked down the spiral stair case with her arm around melisandre, as she still could'nt walk without falling. when the reached the arc that lead to the court yard arya could see jon, and a man standing next to him, but this wasnt normal brotherly banter, she soon realised the man next to jon had a knife in his rightt hand. 

everyhing in the world slowed down and there was just jon and her, all she knew was she had to stop the man from killing jon. she became no one, no one didn't feel pain she rain through the hords of man trying o reach the man with the blade. when she finaly reached him, she had lost the element of surpise. he swung the knife in her direction, she then returned his attack with a dodge, he stumbeled forward almost tripping over his own feet, she danced around him for a while studing him and his moves, she had no chance of attacking his body he was heavly amored, the only chance she had was to attack his head. she dodged his next attack so he had time to move and grab a blade, it was a small knife, nothing speacial. she blocked of his attacks, then preformed the best counter move she had ever done, she hooked his arm behiend his back causeing extreame pain in his shoulder. she then stuck the small blade into his skull killing him almost instanly.

she moved away from the body realising the men were all staring at her she went to look for jon a she soon heard him calling her from the gate next to melisandre, she threw the blade to the ground and ran for all she was worth towards the gate, she was arya again, and felt pain. her head was still hammering away but there as a new pain at the top of her arm where she had been stabed, the was bad but not undealible.

arya ran though the gate into jon. held his hand as the three of them carried on running. and at that moment it hit here, not the pain or the lack of breath, what the kindly man had said before she left, "the brother" was the term he had used for jon , who was jon snow really. arya wonderd and they darted into the woods


	7. beyond the hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon discovers who arya really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

Jon darted though the trees. He hoped that ghost was okay but he knew if anything was wrong with him he would feel it. His legs hurt like crazy and he felt as if would collapse at any moment, Melisandre seemed to be running fine , like she had just started. She didn't seem out of breath. But arya looked. like she would drop and die at any point. It wasn't like she was out of breath, if he was honest she looked good running, it was thefact that there was hot red blood dripping down the side of her face, and her shoulder.

That wasn't what bothered him the most. It was the memory of his sister killing a man twice the size of her. They arya fought was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, there was so much skill. She almost got him to Move where she wanted him to move. You didn't go and pick up that kind of skill easily, and arya didn't mention anything about training to fight.

"Stop. Thier not gonna follow us. They know we brought nothing with us and probably won't make it.

Jon watched as arya bent down next to a tree and removed the snow , revealing weapons and food. 

Jon fell to his knees and searched through the pile. He began to smile when he found it. A small sword from braavos.

"You kept it?"

"Of cause I did, idiot." Arya Beemer back at him.

That night they went to sleep. under a.tall oak tree, arya said she would take first watch. Yet Jon just couldn't sleep.

He sat down next to arya . "Where did you learn. to fight like that, you can tell me arya I'm your brother."

Arya tenced up before awensering. " I can't tell you, if I do I'll put you in danger, more.than I allready have."

Jon watched as his sister walked of into the night, knowing she wouldn't go to far he lay down and tried to get some. sleep. 

But that night all he think. of was kissing arya and how wrong it was but how right it felt.


	8. into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya doesn't know what to do

Arya left Jon and wondered off into the woods. As long shadows of the trees arched over the dirt road. Thoughts were racing around her head making her dizzy she had to sit down and think. What was she gonna do everything was ruined. She couldn't not tell Jon about what she has done. And what was Jon doing kissing her. Seven hells everything was so messed up, before she knew it tears were flooding down her face. 

She heard a twig snap behind her, arya quickly turned

"Jon?" Arya called out into the woods.

"No, just me ." Melisandre said

" What do you want?"

"To know what you want, what are your plans where are you heading next."

"I'm not sure, mabie back to braavos-"

"Why not the eyrie, and.trust me.you might even find a missing person."

Melisandre walked off into the distance.

Arya thought who.would be.in the eyrie, then it hit her "Sansa" arya wisperd, arya missed her sister, but didn't know.how she would react to her last time they saw each other, Sansa was so.angry last time. But arya knew it mas the right thing to do.

Arya ran towards Jon , shock him awake

"Jon I know where we have to go... We can't go home not yet... You cant go back to the wall, they will probably kill you. I can't go back to braavos, they will probably kill me. We have to go to the eyrie, if Sansa's alive that's where she will be we have to go.... It's along way to go. We have to leave now."


	9. high up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finds a ( apparently) dead person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry last chapter was so short I wanted. to update but was busy mabie two chapters today I don't know please leave kudos.

Sansa walked up the stair case to her room tears running down her face, people always told her she was beautiful, she didn't feel beautiful. All she wanted was to run into her room slam the door and never ever let the world in again.

She was so alone in this world. She thought about her family and how hard they must have tried to stay alive, and all she did was eat stupid fucking lemon cakes.

She thought about her farther, eddard, and how it was her fault he died. His death resulting in war that killed hundreds of innocence. And the rest of her family her younger brothers bran and rickon where both murdered by greyjoy's. While her mother and brother, Robb, where slaughtered at a wedding. Her younger sister arya was the one she felt the most pain for She had never even got along with arya and when she went missing, Sansa couldn't even ask where she was, because she didn't care. At least she knew what happened to the other members of her family, mabie arya was still alive, which Sansa highly doubt. And now Jon was dead too, killed by his own brothers is what Lord balish said.

Sansa slammed her door behind her, jamming her fingersin the process. Hot read pained rebelled through her nerves.

"FUCK" she screamed not caring who heard as no-one she cared about could hear. Holding her fingers to her chest she slowly dropped down, with her back against the door.

She suddenly felt cold, for there was a draft blowing through her window. Witch was odd because she hadn't opened it today. But then again mabie one of the maids had opened it.

She slowly edged towards the window, she reached her hand out to pull the latch towards her. When suddenly she heard the floorboad crack behind her. She wizzed around only to see, what looked like a ghost staring right at her, everything came flooding back to her.

"Arya." She said reaching her hand out to the girls face almost to make sure she was real, but when her hand touched the girls skin it was almost as if touching ice , arya was so cold. What was this Sansa thought, a memory coming back to haunt her.

Tears were welling up in aryas eyes, "IM so sorry.." She wimperd." Oh Sansa it's really you ... Oh..." She said with one final cry before falling into Sansa arms.

Both girls just held each other while they cried.

" We have to leave." Arya said.

"But what about Lord balish he will look for me."

" trust me he won't ." Arya grabbed Sansa hand and they both left the room. But as they left Sansa. Noticed a gift left on her bed. Not something she would normally see. It was a finger, a littlefinger, and on that littlefinger was a ring with a mokeing bird . And attached to arya s belt was a knife covered in dark red blood.


	10. heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds ou who he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment I enjoy reading your options.

Jon felt the cold winter wind burn his face. He paced up and down pondering if arya was okay or not. Yet he knew all he could do was hope she would be okay.

He wondered if Sansa would be ther it would be great if she was, but him and Sansa had never truly gotten along. He had always just been her basterd brother. But by blood they were brother and sister.

"Stop paceing it's a waste of energy." Melisandre blurted out.

"What do you expect me to do, my sister has just gone offto attack one of the most inpenitrable castle in the seven kingdoms." Jon told her

"I'm just glad she convinced you to stay."

Jon starred at her not understanding why she would rather him a man to stay behind instead of arya a fourteen year old girl.

"You don't even know yet do you."

"Know what."

"Who you are Jon." Jon looked at wondering what she thought he was."you are the third Dragon my boy. The Dragon who shall unite lands and conquer the world."

" your lying.." Jon stuttered

"What was your mother's name?"

"Wylla."

"No her name was lyanna. Lyanna stark."

" your telling me I'm a product of incest?" Jon asked outraged.

"No you misunderstood me your mother was lyanna stark but you farther, was rhaegar targaryen."

Jon stood there trying to understand stand her words. When he heard a twig snap behind him, he quickly span around expecting and enermy to attack.

Instead Sansa stark his sister fell into his arms. At that moment he knew he couldn't say anything to arya or Sansa about what the red witch had said.

"Oh Jon they told me you were dead."

"I almost was if wasn't for arya."

He turned to face arya who was no looking seriously pale. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head. Jon stood and watch as his sister fell beneath her weight and crumbled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and add kudos thanks so much for reading, love you all :)


	11. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed.

Everything around arya seemed **normal** yet like a dream. Everything was slow but fast. Everything Everythingut hot. Everything was perfect. Not difficult or hard, not painful. Just simple.

She watched a crow land on a branch she looked at the crow, how it's black feathers were spiralling backwards. She then noticed something very of about this particular crow.

It has three eyes. She watched as it fluttered tree to tree. The crow danced around the sky in a circle before heading directly to her. She flapped the bird away with her hand trying to save her self from it shap pointy talons. When she did the crow had vanished from her sight.

She turned around trying to look for it. When she noticed a boy sitting on a wooden stump, looking at her. She instantly knew who it was. _bran._   She raced towards him.

"Bran , your alive your okay."

"I dont have long sister, I have to tell you something. You have to go back to winterfell."

" Bran it's been destroyed wha-"

"Trust me arya you have to , okay, I'll be there to please just go."

Everything around arya started flooding back to reality, where things were not simple. Where everything was hard.

"Bran what happening."

"Trust me ."..........

Reality came into focus. Arya shot up off the ground. She looked around. Everyone was looking at her with worried faces.

Before thinking arya blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

" What the fuck just happened?"

There weirdest thing that happened was that Sansa didn't correct her on swearing.

"We dont know child."Melisandre awensrd" you collapsed but your perfectly healthy, I mean the wound on your shoulder has almost healed."

"But bran was there."

 

Later that evening while Jon was collecting wood and Melisandre was doing God knows what. Sansa Sat next to arya.

"Arya can I ask you something?"

"Of course what is it."

Sansa took a deep breath than spat out her question.

"Are you a virgin."

Arya felt her cheeks go red but she awensrd anyway."No"

But was true what arya said she wasn't she have sex with a man she had to give the gift to, it wasn't that special if she was honest, the memory hurt.

"Sansa I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, yeah ...okay bye." Then Sansa walked off looking very embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, it means a lot to me. Thanks love you all :)


	12. still here right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa revels something

Sansa stared at the warter waiting for...well she didn't know what she was waiting for. Mabie answers. She wondered what arya and Jon have been through they both had so many scars. She had been watching arya very closely and started to notice things. Small things, like the other day Sansa asked her if she was a virgin or not, Sansa didn't know why she asked that it just interested her. But when arya told her she wasn't, she did something very small, with her eyes. Sansa couldn't really comprehend this but her eyes changed color. It wasn't just the eye thing Sansa noticed, it was her expressions, arya didn't really react to anything anymore it was like she didn't have any emotion left. And Sansa wondered if it was her fault. Sansa kept staring and the warter, she didn't even notice but Melisandre had sat next to her. "Sorry I didn't see you there." Sansa said gently. "Its quite alright child, but I need to talk to you about the other day you talked to your sister about something." " oh seven hells arya told you." "No arya said nothing nor will she... I need you to stay away from your sister, she is not the person she was. I believe arya stark died along time ago. There will come a time where you will have a choice that will Change the world. And when that time comes I think it's best if you forget arya stark." Melisandre left and walked into the shadows. What did Melisandre mean , arya died along time ago, she here right now isn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment thanks. Love you all :D


	13. ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon x arya finally

Arya had been feeling it the last couple of days, she hoped he felt it too. She knew he knew he liked her didn't she, Jon kissed her. Mabie he was just drunk.

Arya thought back to when they were both children and how she felt how much she cared for him then but never really noticed it. She had to talk to him tell him how she felt.

Jon was alone by a large heart tree. She slowly walked up to him , and the tree with its blood stained leaves and white bark. It's eyes were watching her , for a second she thought she heard someone whisper to her but that's not possible. As she got closer to Jon her looked up and smiled at her, his mouth lied about the smile, but his eyes were sparking at her. She sat down next to him leaning back on the tree.

"We need to talk Jon"

"I know"

"Do you love me?" Jon blushed looking scared.

"No" he wisperd 

Arya felt sick, she knew it.

"I do ," arya said.

"Sorry what?"

" I... Love you ... I love you Jon snow...."

After that followed the longest moment of aryas life they started at each other for a few seconds. But those few seconds felt like a lifetime.

"Good." Jon said suddenly

"Pardon."

Then Jon grabbed arya and pulled her into the longest and best kiss ever.

Feeling him inside her felt so good. His warm lips on her's She felt amazing and every lie she had told to Jon went away.

The Jon stopped.

"Ah shit." Jon said

"What is it?"

Arya turned to see Sansa standing there watching them.

"What the fuck where you guys doing!!!" Sansa screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and I'm so glad I finally got to add some starkcest (yay) pleas give kudos and comment love you all. :D


	14. what the fuck are you doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa saw Jon and arya kiss... What will she do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure you know everything going on is on their way to winterfell

Sansa knew she needed to say sorry to arya about the other night she shouldn't have walked off like that. Arya was young mabie the whole having sex wasn't her fault. Mabie she was forced into it, she had heard stories wheregirls were made so drunk they didn't know what they where doing.

Mabie it was worse than Sansa had expected mabie she was raped. Seven hells what if arya was raped, that would explain why she didn't talk about it to her.

But Sansa knew better than to ask her if she had been raped, or who she had laid with. She would get arya to talk, mainly because arya was different now. She was extremely beautiful, Sansa wondered how the hell that happened. And if she was more beautiful to Sansa and had lost her vicinity then she was a threat to Sansa. 

As much as she loves her sister, she still want to be better off than her. Is that what the lady Melisandre had been talking about. She didn't know, nor wanted to.

Sansa wondered through the trees hoping to find arya. She knew she had gone to find Jon earlier so she should be near by.

Buy when Sansa looked through the trees she saw them just talking by a heart tree. When suddenly Jon grabbed arya, Sansa went to move forward as she thought he was attacking her. But she soon realized they were kissing each other.

 

Sansa felt sick rise up in her throat. The Jon turned around and muttered something to arya, noticing Sansa. Arya turned around and saw her. Sansa didn't know what to do so she started shouting at arya, even though Jon was in the wrong too.

"What the fuck are you too doing." Sansa screamed.

"Sansa please it not what it looks like." Arya said

"Not what it fucking looks like -"

"Please Sansa-"

"No you just had your tounge down our brothers throat you little slut"

Before Sansa knew it she had thrown a stone hitting arya in the face.

Arya fell back into Jon, who then helped her up. The. Aryajust stood their staring at sansa blood dripping down her head.

Sansa had never felt so angry in her life. She knew she wouldn't be able to attack her again.

"You have no idea, do you arya, no idea what I've been through. I have told you everything, yet you won't even tell me who you fucked."

 

"You not a virgin arya?" Jon asked.

"You wanna know huh, you wanna know why I haven't said anything."

"Yes arya does it surprise you that your sister what's to know who you had sex with."

"Fine you wanna know." Arya pulled out a coin from her pocket " do you know what this is Sansa? Well this coin isa very special coin it get you to braavos. To a group of people in fact called the faceless men. Do you know who they are."

"There assassins." Sansa felt terrible why did she have to ask arya that. Tear wher burning in aryas eyes.

"You right they are assassins. I live with these assassins for many year Sansa about 5 actually. I have killed people. Sansa the man I fucked is dead. I pretendedto be a whore then I killed him. And you know what I liked it, there's nothing better than killing Sansa.NOTHING!" Arya screamed before running off into the wilderness. Jon got up and stumbeld after her. And Sansa just watched him wondering if the arya she knew really was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading please leave kudos and comment. Love you guys :D
> 
> Also I was wondering if anyone would beta for me because I really need one if anyone could send me an emal or something would be great. Thanks again. XD


	15. hope from ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain person gives Jon a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daneyers next chapter hopefully, won't be her pov though. Sorry do tell me if you want it to be her POV. Because I can make changes. XD

Jon ran through the woods looking for his sister, or lover he wasn't sure. But he knew she loved him at least. And he loved her. Every thing about her, from her ever changing eyes, to her smell.

But everything was going to fast. He couldn't believe that his sister was a killer. And that she enjoyed it . Jon had met many men who enjoyed killing. And they were now dead buried as a pile of ashes. That was where arya would end if she wasn't carefully.

It didn't take too long to catch up to arya, partly because she started heading in his direction. She ran up too him and fell into his arms not crying, he guessed she just wanted to be held.

"Why did you do it arya?"

Arya Sat down, so he did the same expecting this to be a tuff long conversation." Because I kept trying Jon, I really did. First of all farther got killed, I didn't see it but I heard it. I killed my first man that night. He wasn't even a man. Just a stable boy, it was an accident. Then I was travelingon the road, we got attacked by lanister men I killed my second man that day, with an axe. The list goes on Jon in total I have killed a lot of people. I have lost count if I'm honest."

Jon looked at trying to feel her pain, but he couldn't he was an honorable man who only killed if he had to.

" there was one man from the nights watch called narreon. I killed him to I'm sorry if he was your friend."

Jon went to reply but instead he heard the sound of wings flapping, but not like a birds wings. It was like leather heavy wings. But when he turned around he saw why.

He looked up and felt like was stairing into hell. He grabbed arya s hand and ran for all he was worth. Was hegoing mad. He saw a large rock that him and his sister jumped behind.

"Umm arya was that a Dragon."

Arya nodded shaking, he knew what she was feeling. But soon the wings stopped and the Dragon landed on the floor, yet Jon dare not look around the rock. He heard footsteps walking around the rock. 

There stood a woman, with long silver hair, beautiful purple eyes. He knew instantly she was a targerian. His heart jumped into his mouth. 

"Hello jon, my name is Dany and I have come along way to finds you."

Jon felt his world crash down, if Dany was looking for him then what melisandre said was true. What was he gonna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment, it's always really nice to hear what you guys think and make my day when I check how this is doing and there is a new comment. Love you all XD


	16. winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There Starks return to winterfell with a few friends to find someone waiting for them...

Winterfell was a days ride away, It took them one month to reach torrhen's square from so where around the neck . Arya was so tried, and that night she had the same dreamshe had been having for weeks. It was strange she would travel to winterfell and she arrived, Dany would announce someone's name, yet arya couldn't hear it she would turn to greet this person, but without knowing who it is be instantly crushed by a warhammer.

Arya had been traveling with Dany, some of her men and a young man named aegon. But she knew him from braavos, she couldn't mistake those eyes. It was griff the boy she was meant to kill.

She couldn't help make connections between him and Jon. But what did it matter Jon hadn't really spoken to her. Sansa hadn't even looked her way. Yet she talked to Dany a lot. She was really kind and arya knew she would make a good queen . Arya was feeling the urge to join her queens guard.

She probably wouldn't be aloud but arya never what's to marry have children or anything Like that. Yet even though arya persisted Dany said she would have to get married, also there was someone who she thought would be perfect for her. She also said the decision was aryas, and she didn't have to rush into anything arya didn't want.

Soon they arrived at the gates of winterfell, heavily guarded. Dany had been rebuilding winterfell and it was almost done. The targerians had been staying at winterfell while they gather forces. Arya, Sansa and Jon all desided to back Dany, to be queen. 

But if there's one thing arya would do it would be kill cersi. It pained arya to find her still Alive.

when arya walked through the gate Dany was taking her to the man who would be her Sutter. She walked through the corridors of her old home.

"May I present to you." Dany spoke " gendry of the house baratheon." Arya ran up to him and slapped him around the face. Then gendry replied "nice to see you too mi' lady." Arya suddenly knew who the warhammer was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment, ps what are your ideas on bran x meera and if arya should complete her list??? Yet again thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all :D


	17. wishfull thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets jealous about arya and gendry's relationship...

The great hall was filled with laughter and excitement. Yet Jon couldn't join in with the laughter. He felt so angry at him. They had never even met. The way he made arya laugh, was the same way he did.

The boy had jet black hair. They said his name was baratheon witch he highly doubted. He thought this because the boy was older than joffery had been when he  
had sat upon the iron thrones. He could be lying about his identity. But did no one else see it.

Jon watched as arya and the boy laughed at each others jokes, Dany turned and looked at him.

"I think those two are a perfect match? Don't you?"

"What? Seven hells no firstly arya way to young for him, and she obviously just trying not to be rude. I mean how can you know someone for a day and then just get married. For gods sakes she's only 14."

"Well obviously your feeling a little lack of brotherly love. Oh and Jon they do know each other they travelled together for a long time."

" I didn't know that, I thought she was alone."

"You should talk to her Jon, she obviously just scared, I'm not sure what of, you and Sansa haven't talked since we left."

"Your right I should talk to Sansa about this."

Jon got up and left the table. "What' Jon , that's not what I meant."

Jon walked to Sansa chambers. And opened the door.

"Hello Sansa can I come in."

"Yes Jon."

" hey sansa are you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, who's arya and her...'boyfriend' doing."

"Good"

"Jon I'm sorry about the last time we talked. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"Its okay I shouldn't have-"

"Kissed arya."

"Have you spoken to her yet."

"No.. I won't either."

"What?"

"Jon you have to understand this, that's not arya. Not anymore. That is a killer... A monster in the form of our sister. I can't talk to her knowing she has blood on her hands."

"Why not I have killed people Sansa."

"I know you have, but you had no choice. She did it because she enjoys it."

"Sansa I have heard stories. About people in whole for years even decades after the event that traumatized them. Mabie aryas just lost. Mabie all she needs is us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all:D


	18. clean the dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya cleans out the dungeons

Gendry looked at her, he just couldn't believe that she's alive. Sometimes he wondered if she was just lying about the whole marriage thing. He had liked her from the moment they had met, well as soon as he knew she was a girl.

Her hair had grown out now it had quite long and fell down the side of her neck, down her shoulders and back. She had changed in the way that she talked, the little bit of 'lady' in her was now gone. Her accent was just as bad as his. Sometimes he even caught a little bit of a braavos   
In her accent.

That's one of the things he truly loved arya for. The way she wasn't like everyone else in this God forsaken world.  
She didn't want to have power, or to have lots of gold. All ever wanted was to be her.

He never guessed how hard it was to be high born, he all ways used to be mean to arya about it but now he was more high born than she was.

He was sitting in one of the reception rooms in winterfell, breaking his fast with arya, her brother Jon, and sister Sansa and Dany. Him and arya Sat next to each other talking about things. And he couldn't help but notice the way Jon was looking at him, so he decided to ignore him.

One of Dany's men entered the room,

"Your Grace what should we do with the prisoners in the cells."

"Ummm." Dany said unsure "I will come and question them later"

"No." He heard arya say with a demonic tone."are there Frey men or lanister men involved with any harm done to house stark, particularly the red wedding."

"Yeah most of them were involved with the red wedding. Why?" Dany asked

"I want to question them. Now."

After much disagreement arya got up and grabbed her knife from her belt. Unsure what to do gendry looked at arya s siblings. Who were extranding concerned looks with each other.

Quickly gendry got to his fear and chased after arya, but when he got there she already had one of the prisoners on the floor, with her holding him by his throat.

"NOW ILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME...WERE YOU INVOLVED IN THE RED WEDDING."

"No please.. oh God's save me. Please mi'lady."

"DO NOT CALL ME MI'LADY."

and with on quick flash of the dagger she slit the mans throat. His blood sprayed all over arya clothes. Gendry watch in horror as the woman he loved killed man after man. But the worst thing was he had never been more turned on in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	19. attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany tries to fix the Starks as a guest arrives at winterfell.

Dany Sat alone in the chambers. She at her desk writing a  
Letter to send to kingslanding by raven. It was a proposal asking cersi lanister and her children to leave kinglanding, she wanted the thrones but didn't want to hurt anyone that didn't need to be hurt.

She had sent greyworm to fetch arya. Dany just felt so bad for the girl, she always looked, well you could never truly tell how arya was feeling. Arya wore a mask, eliminating any expression that she might need to show.  
Sometimes when she looked over at arya she would smile truly.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Dany called towards the wooden door.

Arya ented the room, she looked at the girl. She was very beautiful yet she never wore a dress."you called for me your Grace." Said arya.

"Umm yes I did, and please call me Dany."

"Ok sorry you- Dany."

"I was wondering if you had made a decision of who you wish to marry."

"Ummm." Arya looked worried as if everything depend on what she said." I think marrying gendry is probably the best thing."

"You seem unsure."

"It a just... I like him a lot... but as a friend."

"Look don't worry, you should marry him baratheon and stark need to be allies again."

"Ok it's settled then, I'll marry gendry. Can you tell him it's just, I always find this kind of awkward."

"Okay sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks." Arya smiled, but not a real smile, she got up and headed to the door.

"Oh arya."

"Yes."

"Are you okay, has Jon spoken to you yet or your sister."

"No, I might talk to them if they don't talk to me."

" Do you mind if I ask...what happened between you lot?"

"I can't really tell you it's along story, it was my fault I made a mistake along time ago and it kind of backfired."

"Well I hop everything gets sorted out."

Arya closed the door behind her and left Dany alone.

Dany Sat there for a few hours before a knock came on the door.

"Please enter."

Grey worm approached quickly, she looked at him knowing it seemed urgent.

"There is a boy at the gate with a large man and a girl."

"I'll come and welcome them."

Dany walked through the courtyard, and there was a boy on the back of what seemed like a giant, and a girl next to them with a bow and arrow on her back.

"Hello I'm daneyers targerian, how may I assist you."

"My name is Brandon stark, this is meera reed and hodor."

Dany smiled at the boy realizing there was a huge wolf behind him, yet she knew some Starks had their children just as she had her dragons. And maybe her brother returning would help arya heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment. Also I love reading your guys reviews so please do tell me what you think. XD


	20. warg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran teaches arya.

Bran Sat next to arya on a firm wooden bench as they broke their fast together. She had changed a lot since they last saw each other. And bran knew he was the only one who knew truly how much she had changed. He knew about the faceless men and her travels without her even telling him. 

Bran a lot about what had happened. He also knew a lot about what will happen. He knew the things he saw were set in stone, he knew he had to find a way to change that. Or his sister, arya would die. And arya would die soon if he didn't stop it. 

And if arya passed away it would cause a chain of events, this leading to pain and destruction. Bran wasn't prepared to sit and watch this happen. If not for arya, he would fix this for the good of the world.

"Bran, I never asked, I saw you in a dream. But it wasn't a dream, at least I don't think so."

"That is what we call a dream sphere sister, we can make friends and enemies enter them as we wish. Then you use it to talk to them."

"What do you mean by we?"

"Arya have you ever had a dream while you were awake, through an animal?" Bran asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Yeah once, I was inside a cat. I do have dreams where I am a wolf."

"Well they are not just dreams arya, that's what we call warging. It's where people can enter the mind of animals."

Arya looked nervous, she kept .fidgeting an picking at her fingers.

"Hey arya what's the matter, you seem distracted."

"It's just I wonder if Dany has told gendry yet."

Bran heard the door open to the hall, and turned to see the young man proudly walk through the hall, with a huge grin on his face.

"Arya may I talk to you alone please?" Gendry said turning to face bran, as if he was asking him to move.

"No point asking me to move, I'm a little stuck here."

"Sorry mi 'Lord." Gendry said as he helped arya get up from his seat. They walked far away from the table. So far bran couldn't hear them. And there was no way he was missing this moment. He quickly warged inside the nearest animal, witch happened to be a cat, and got close enough to the couple so he could hear thier conversation.

"Arya. I want you to know it would make me the happiest man in the seven kingdoms if I was to marry you." He looked straight into aryas eyes. "When I thought you were dead, I was in a dark place for a long time. But no I have found you again, you should know if looking at your eyes right now, should be the last thing I see. I want you to know it's enough for me. Oh arya." He brought her heart closer to his chest, right where his heart was beating out of his chest."because arya all that you are is all that I will ever be.

bran fell right back into his body and watched arya and gendry embrace each other. Suddenly Jon walked in first he looked at bran. Bran then saw Jon look at cousin embracing another man other than himself. Jon then turned and stormed ou the room. And bran knew that he would have to do something soon otherwise arya would never reach her wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all. XD


	21. dying in depth of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany makes plans, Jon talks to arya, bran tries to change the future, Sansa messes up again.

"So what do we do now Dany, I mean what's our best move." Arya asked Dany . Her and Dany were sitting in a small enclosed room, with only a table with a map of westeros and a few chairs.

" I'm not sure, but I believe if go and take the capital then we have rule over the rest of the land."

"Not necessarily, but I think most people are tired of being ruled by cerci."

"So you think the others will bend the knee."

"Eventually."

"So it's setaled me and aegon will leave for kinglanding on the morrow."

"Can I come with you please."

"Arya I don't think that's wise, I mean your marrying gendry soon and I don't think you should come."

"Please Dany, I have-"

"Arya, you can't I'm sorry."

"Dany I have too. I know I have to marry gendry, but I have to be there I have to see cerci die. Please."

Dany looked at her with concern, before nodding and agreeing for arya to go with her."

Arya walked through the corridors of winterfell, thinking about how happy they used to be before everything happened. She was making her way to Jon's room knowing they had to talk, bran told her he saw her and gendry kissing. She knew she had to fix it , tell him she was only marrying him because she had to, yeah he was lovely and kind but he wasn't Jon.

She entered Jon's room with a loud bang on the door.

"Hey" arya said as she entered as happily as she could.

"Hello" Jon said in a depressing tone.

"I'm sorry Jon, I have to marry him."

"I know but- it doesn't matter."

"No, of course it matters. Tell me."

"Its just you two look so happy together, and I don't want to ruin it for you ."

"Jon you know we have to stop. It's wrong, and if I am to marry gendry then this can't go on people will find out."

"I know." Jon then stood up and walked towards the door and barricaded it with a large plank of wood. " but not right now."

Jon then ran over to arya taking his clothes of in the process. She unbuckeld his belt. As he lifted her top over her head. 

Soon they were staring at one another, in thier small clothes. Just breathing taking in what they were about to do."

"This could go wrong." Arya said while heavily breathing.

Jon then put his hand on aryas cheek. " nothing can ever go wrong when I'm with you."

"Seven hells your so stup-" before arya could finish Jon pulled her into him as they both kissed, they span onto the bed arya falling on top of Jon. Their lips joined again. The heat they created kept them warm even though the fire wasn't lit. They moved into each other in a hot blurr that over to soon, arya turned to face Jon.

"Hold me." She wimperd.

"Oh arya I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up."

They then lay there rapped up into each other.

 

The next day arya was going to announce to her family that she would be leaving with Dany. Only she couldn't help thinking about last night and how warm she was with him. And how cold she was now.

Everyone was sat round the table in the main hall. Arya hit her glass twice with her fork, to announce she was to speak to everyone.

"I just wanted to inform you all that I will be leaving soon to go to kings landing with Dany."

"No you can't." She heard bran say in a desperate.

"Sorry what do you mean."

"You can't go arya please."

"Bran I have to ."

Bran then looked at her as if trying to recall something. " he then said " okay go but make sure once you have won you come straight back."

Arya beamed a huge smile at him, then she excused her self from the table. On her way out she saw Sansa get up and leave following her.

"Are you okay Sansa."

"No I'm not the only reason your leaving with Dany is because you want more blood on your hands."

"Sansa what are you-"

"Look arya I'm trying to make it easier for them to forget you. But you keep making it harder."

"Forget me...what arya talking about."

"You think your so perfect but your not you have blood on your hands, of innocent people."

"Sansa you... How can you tell me I'm in the wrong when it's your fault our fathers dead."

"Arya I didn't know what would have happened."

"No your right you didn't know, and I don't go around calling you. Monster because of what happened. And Sansa if anyone is to blame for me being who I am then its you.

Arya turned and left sansa standing, trying to change her thoughts to better things before she left. Like Jon and how she may never be held by him again, witch only made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading please comment and leave kudos. XD


	22. not my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa talks to gendry.

Sansa wasn't going to go see them off from the court yard. Even though she knew some of them may never return. She hoped Dany and Aegon did. She liked them, Everyone liked them. She decided to watch from her chamber window.

Dany had left some of her men here but not many, she watched as arya said goodbye to gendry, with a hug. She didn't say goodbye to Jon thought, she was probably ignoring him. She didn't understand why arya got to marry gendry. 

When Dany spoke to her about what she planned to do next, Sansa said she wished to marry. Yet Dany said she couldn't as she was already married to tyrion. She hated that arya got to marry the amazing strong Prince, while she got to marry a dawf.

She hoped arya wouldn't come back from kingslanding she hoped cerci would kill her. Sansa had never really knew arya, but whoever that was it wasn't her sister. Her sister was a lot of things but a killer was not one of them.

Sansa watched gendry watch arya leave. She didn't deserve him, Sansa knew what she had to do. She would take gendry for herself, arya and him were not married yet, Sansa knew she wouldn't be aloud to marry him, but she would convince Dany that tyrion was dead.

Sansa made her way down the stairs to find gendry, and sure enough she did. He was sitting by a bookshelf, filled with old volumes and papers. She walked over to him a leaned against the book case, while trying to push out her  
boobs.

"Hello gendry, I don't know if we have met my names Sansa."

"Oh Hello mi' lady my names gendry. But you allready know that."

"I been watching you gendry, your a very special man aren't you."

Gendrys face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Umm I don't know if you-"

Sansa turned to him pressing her lips against his, he struggled against her, he pushed her away with force, he glared back at her with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing." Gendry said to her in a harsh voice.

"Wha-" Sansa tried to speak before gendry cut her out.

"Sansa your a lovely lady but I am to marry you sister."

"Oh come on your gonna marry her, you don't even know her."

"Why does everyone say that, we do. We travelled together from kings landing after your farther died."

"You did?"

"Yeah, she spoke about you a lot."

"She did." Suddenly Sansa started to feel guilty about the things she had said to arya.

"She saw a lot, I'm not even sure I could cope with the things she saw. But I know she tried so hard to get back to you."

Sansa felt so sorry for every thing she had said to arya over the last couple of months. " seven hells I'm so sorry gendry."

Before she could hear him except her apology she had already left him. She ran to her and shut the door. Ran to her bed head in her hands. She couldn't believe that all this time she had been so sorry for herself that she didn't have any family, and soon as she did she wanted them gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	23. the battle of the last dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany goes to take kings landing.

it had taken them a month and half to arrive at kings landing, and Dany wondered if it was worth it, would this just cause more pain that it was worth.

They had very few bannermen joined their cause. But Dany knew like arya said they would bend the knee soon enough, she didn't want to force anyone into anything.

She knew the north would become it's own kingdom, but who would rule it. In the line of succession it should be bran, but she had spoken to bran about it, and he didn't want any crown. Maybe she put Sansa in charge bit then it occurred to her that she was a lanister. The north would not be held by a lanister. So Jon and arya seemed the only ones that would seem likely to rule the north. She wasn't sure bit would arya really want that. 

She looked at drogon, she was worried, they wanted a surprise attack but how do you hide an army of 8000 men and 3 Dragons. Well from arya s idea it sounded easy, to easy would they pull it off. 

What they planned to do is attack kings landing without really doing much, Dany didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve to die. But this would be more of a distraction, while she sent arya and her 10 best men inside the castle, through the sewers, the same way arya escaped kings landing. She worried for the safety of arya, Dany needed her alive, and this was a dangerous mission. She had never seen arya fight but she took Jon's word that she was one of the most skilled fighters he had ever seen. 

She sent arya round the back with the 10 men. Dany then looked up into drogons firery eyes. Knowing she was about to take the capital with and without blood. Vengance would be here....so the battle began.


	24. rains of castamere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya helps Dany take kings landing.

Memories flooded back though her head from a thousand years ago. She used to walk these halls ecstatic with the idea that she would begin another lesson with syrio. She learnt a lot from that man. But she learnt the most from her farther, a man who died because he told the truth. But  
arya knew justice would be made today.

She may no be able to kill joffery, but cercei was still available. Another name for the red God. She didn't care about the faceless men anymore, she knew they would try and find her. Your not allowed to leave the faceless men once you have joined. Arya didn't care, she would let them look.

They snuck through the corridors of the red keep. It looked smaller now. They had to take down a few guards along the way. They hadn't lost any men, the unsulied were good soldiers. They worked well and Did as she comanded. Arya s plan was to split up though out the castle, in groups of two apart from her how would go on her own mission.

It didn't take long to get the gates open from the inside out. By this time they were down to 5 or 4 men, every thing was going to fast for arya to contol. 

It was different from when she fought alone, she knew what to do, and if she messed up she was the only one who would be hurt. But if she messed up now other people's lives were at stake, so she couldn't go wrong.

When she heard that they had almost won the castle and Dany was heading towards cercei room, which the bitch queen had locked her self inside. She knew her mission had just begun. She headed towards cerceis chamber knowing she would hopefully be finished before Dany even got there. Knowing the door was locked she climbed through the window. Cersei saw her almost immediately.

"Ahh hello cercei." Arya said as she came through the window.

"Who are you... What do you want." Cercei said threatening her with a small valerian dagger.

"Not much, only to kill you."

"Wheres my son , Who are you." 

"Your son is fine he won't be harmed, lucky for him Dany doesn't hurt children."

"Who are you". She asked again.

"Dont you know... Iam someone you lost along time ago... My name is arya. Arya stark."

Cercei raised her dagger."get back." She screamed but arya just moved closer to her. With a swift kick of her leg she kicked cercei backward. She fell down on her back, the dagger fell right in front of aryas feet. She bent down picking it up, as she began to sing, but arya knew cercei wouldn't be able to hear the end.

"And who are you the proud Lord says that I must bow low." Slowly arya dug the dagger into cerceis stomach. Cercei screamed with a painful yelp. "Only a cat of a different coat that's all the truth I know." She moved the dagger upwards towards her chest. Cerceis blood pouring down arya s hands. " and so he spoke and so he spoke, that Lord of castamere-" arya stopped as she realized cercei was dead. 

She backed away from the corpce not even realising her hand was shaking. She looked down at the corpse and smiled, justice was done. Then why didn't she feel like it was. She heard the door open Dany entered.

"Seven hells arya what have you done."

Arya didn't know how to awenser. So she just looked at Dany and said on sentence. "What needed to be done."


	25. blood on my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany sits upon the iron throne.

Dany walked to the iron throne where her farther Sat and his farther before him. She had dreamed of this moment, the moment she took westersos hoping it would be the best day of her life, she should have felt like it was the best day of of her life.

But as she looked up at throne she couldn't help feel small and not right for it. The city had been yo easy to take. Most people in the red keep submitted. But other were locked up until they decided to join her cause. She had lost around fifty men. Yet kingslanding had lost more, over 1000 men lost their lives defending the keep. 

It was too easy, was that all she was a cold blooded killer.She walked towards the iron throne , knowing that anything she said could Change everything. She turned and placed her bottom down onto the throne. Men's cheers echoed thoughout the air. 

She looked down at aegon who was cheering, knowing she had to marry him hurt, she knew he only meant well but she didn't love him in any way. Also Dany knew that any man she married died horribly. She learned that lesson after Darrio died they have never been married but Dany knew she loved him.

"I Dany of the house targerian, take the red keep, to better the relm, and to give a new taste of freedom to it's people. I also declare that the north shall become it's own kingdom yet have a strong allieship with the six kingdoms. I hope to serve this country well, to let the people love and cherish me and its great nation."

She looked around as the men yet again sent up another wave of applause, but her eyes couldn't help find arya, she always knew arya was different to most girls her age, but she had never seen anyone enjoy mutilating someone before. It had been the most tragic thing she had ever seen, and Dany hoped to never see it again.

Knowing what arya is truly capable of Dany would have to make sure Jon was in charge of the north, even though he is targerian, which she would let him tell his family in his own time. He is still stark, last in line but still a stark, it made no difference. Jon would be in charge no matter what the others said.

Dany arose she wanted to meet her new people, she needed to know them for if she did not she would surely fall. You can't be a queen without knowing your kingdom. Dany ascended down the stairs, to greet her subjects, just hoping she had done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment and tell me what you think, and give kudos love you all XD


	26. poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya make a bad decision.

It had been a month since Dany was crowned, and even though Bran told her to leave straight away arya thought against the idea. Dany needed her while she got settled into her new position. Dany had already hafled the killings in the capital, witch was an occasion to celebrate.

But arya wouldn't be there for the festivities. Arya had left the capital 2 weeks ago to head back north, she needed to be where her family needed her, she was currently heading through the river lands.

Arya had seen many things in her 14 years on the earth, but war torn lands were one of the worst. Looking at   
Villages burnt to the ground, where children had once ran and played. It almost reminded her of her and Jon's relationship.

It hurt a lot that she would never be able to kiss him again, but she knew marrying gendry was the right thing to do. She had wanted to travel alone, but Dany insisted that if she was to leave the capital she had to take some men with her. So arya took the least amount of men she could. Only 3. 

Arya heard the trampling of horses they were heading straight in their direction, an arrow threw through the air and went straight through on of her unsulieds chest. She pulled out the dagger she had taken of cercei, and jumped down from her horse. Arya wasn't interested in whose banners were flying. She just cared that her men were being slaughtered. 

Her two remaining men and her went into a triangle formation. Arya couldn't quite, tell how many men were attacking them. Arrow buzzed and swords hammered. But arya couldn't defend her men soon it was just her and  
no one. Fighting an unbeatable force. She heard a large cracking sound, and first she didn't realise but she was on the floor looking up, with a burst of pain ridding through her back, she looked up and saw one of men was still alive. But had a knife to his throat. Someone she didn't know came very close to her and wisperd I to her ear.

"You took every thing away from me...now it's your turn, bitch."

As the man slammed his foot down on her head she saw one thing before the darkness took her, and she was a stag. A stage surrounded by fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comment.


	27. desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya needs help, but who will come and save her.

Jon sat int the main hall at winterfell, he hoped arya would return soon, bran said if she had come straight home she would be back in a number of days. He missed her, but the news of Dany and her taking kings landing did make his happy. But the best news was that the bitch cercei was dead, especially after every thing she did to Sansa and others.

In the hall Sansa Sat on his left and bran on his right, things had been going well at winterfell, the only problem was with arya not around the prisons were filling up.

Jon watched as one of Danys men ran through the wa red faced and out of breath. The man's clothes were torn and ragged, he had a lot of blood on his clothes.

Sansa looked horrified "are you quite alright sir." Sansa said in a concerned voice.

"No mi lady, we were attacked on the way here by some men, your sister...I'm sorry..."

Jon felt his world collapse around him, was his sister dead. He watched as bran stiffened in his chair the hall was silent, until Jon heard someone speak, he didn't realize until after, that it was him who said it.

"Is...Is my sister alive."

"I don't know mi Lord.... All I saw was a man kick her in the head. And then I ran I'm sorry I ran, but I am not unsulied, not like the other men who fell."

Jon had to save her what else could he do, oh seven hells how he loved arya. He knew what he had to do.

" where the men flying a banner."

"Yes mi Lord, it had a staggering with fire around it."

Jon's heart sunk,"stanis" he mumbled." Go get Melisandre he ordered. And be quick about it before winter comes."

Jon got his blade and farsend it to his side, he was ready to fight for the one person who meant anything to him. He would fight till he died. For her he would do anything."


	28. wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tries to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys, I'm thinking about writing another fanfic, this time walking dead based. And I was wondering if anyone would be interested in that idea. This will be based around Carl and clem.

arya couldn't tell how long she had been there, in the cell, a the days seemed to blur together. They hadn't hurt her or spoken to her, nor had see seen her captures.

She was so hungry, she hadn't eaten or drunk anything, she wonderd what they planned to do to her. She hoped someone would come and save her. If she tried to escapeher self she knew she would fail. With no weapons hungry and tired, she knew she had no chance.

Her head hurt since stanis had kicked her. She couldn't see anything when she first woke up, it was that dark. But now her eyes had adjusted. She could almost make out shapes and shadows, but hardly.

She heard a loud clanging sound. Not sure where she should turn she just stayed still.

"Whos there." Arya called out into the darkness

Only silence echoed though out the room

"Hello " she called out again.

She heard the footsteps come close to her, she quickly turned trying to fight, but soon realizing her mistake she was grabbed by the hair from behind. She yelped in rebellion. But it made no difference. Although she kicked and screamed they dragged her all the same.

As the wooden door swung open, the light hit her like a thousand swords. Arya came to her senses, unsure of where she was, arya kicked more. 

She looked around as there was a clear direction she was  
Going, the was a row in between the men, and at the end of that row there was a man standing and that man was stanis.

When she got close to him the men who dragged her forced her to the ground, stanis looked down at her and grabbed her face.

" your pretty little thing arent you."

"FUCK YOU!!" Arya screamed up at him, he just smiled before punching her in the face. She felt blood swim in her mouth. She looked up feeling the blood. She smiled back at him, before spitting blood into his face. Stannis looked at her still smiling. 

"Bring to my chambers." 

Fear filled arya head she hoped he wouldn't be doing what she thought he was going to do. They dragged her into the room there was a large hook. They tied her leg and arms together. At attached her tied writs to the hook, she struggled trying to delay them as they undressed her. 

Oh seven hells how she wanted to be any where but here.  
Soon the hungry there naked, arms aching. Stanis entered.

"Leave us ."was all he said while he unbuckled his belt. Arya kept struggling trying to resist him, hating him, adding him to her list. Missing Jon. And wanting him here to save her. She felt so small and unimportant. Mainly she felt weak, she hated being weak. But she remembered one thing. Fear cuts deeper than swords.

Only she couldn't help thinking that she would prefer a sword in the chest than this. Anything but this.... She was left with stanis and the darkness. The darkness and her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	29. ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for arya.

Arya had never felt so tired and hungry in her life. But most of all she had never been so ashamed. She knew it would be all over soon either her family would ransom forher or she would be killed. Either way worked for her.

She didn't want to die because.... Well she enjoyed living, but she didn't want to go home either. She had shamed him. She had shamed Jon. Shamed Jon and gendry. She felt bad that she didn't feel all that bad for her future husband. 

Stanis had used her more than once now he would use every night at the same time. She thought it would get easier after the first time, but truth be told it didn't, it hurt more. She had some idea of how long she had been there, well she couldn't guess how long she was in the cell for but she had been with stanis for 8 days now.

The thing that scared her the most was that last night while stanis did what he did. He whispered something in her ear, he had said ' tommorow, tomorrow my dear arya we have a little surprise for you' she knew that time would be soon she could hear people talking outside the room.

Soon they came crashing through the door the loosed her  
from the hook, and untied her feet. She thought about making a run for it. But as soon as she stood up she dropped to the ground again. Back in the house of back and white, she had been told pain is all in the mind. But arya knew that pain was in the mind, but so is being human. So it was stupid to try and control pain. 

When they brought her through the door. The sun light blinded her. She squinted her eyes dazzled by the light. She looked out towards the square, wondering where she was, then she heard the waves and seagulls and she knew they were probably at Dragon stone. 

Men cheered and threw rocks at her. They dragged her towards a podium, and tied her hands around the other side of it. She then truly realized what was going on.

"Arya of house Stark, I stannis of the house baratheon sentence you to 60 lashes, for your crimes against the relm."

"What crimes"

But before any answer could be heard the whip was brought down and hit her back. A seizure of pain spread throughout her Spine again and again." 

She looked up to see one man praying not cheering, she looked at his hands he was missing some fingers. 

Arya zoned out as the counted the number of whoops she had had, but waiting for the pain to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	30. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon can't get arya back on his own, he needs help.

Jon sat in his chambers having 're-read the letter that stanis had sent. Arya had been there too long, around a month she had been held captive. Jon knew he had to do something, but what. He didn't have enough men most of them had gone to kings landing to help Dany.

He 're read the letter looking for any thing he could do. But he knew what he would do, he would write a letter to Dany pleading that she help. Arya was all he cared about, so what if she may lay with him again he loved her and didn't want to be with out her.

He hadn't told Sansa or bran about the letter they had written, it stated some horrific things they have done to arya. He hoped that it wasn't true, if it was true if they had done those things to her, he would make sure they paid, if  
He was both stark and targerian, he would take revenge like a stark and targerian. He would make them pay. Fire and blood was coming for stanis.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dany sat with her counsel discussing matters of the six kingdoms. When a man came in to the room handing her a. Letter. She passed it on to varris on her right. She had kept him on as a adviser as she knew he served the relm. He read the letter aloud. " Dear Dany, when my sister was returning home from kings landing, they were ambushed by some of stanis men, they are keeping her captive, and as he said in his letter ' to punish her for her crimes'" Varris stopped, and gave the letter to Dany, " your grace I think it's best, for the girl, that the rest not be read aloud." Dany read the rest of the letter in her head 'they have claimed to her raped my sister, and Dany I urge you to please help me save her.' Dany looked at her advisers, "call the banners." She said " time to save arya stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 30 chapters, I didn't think I would stick at it this long. So once again thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all. XD sorry this chapter really short but I wanted to write it but I also wanted to play Skyrim so you know...


	31. damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will stanis find other ways to hurt arya.

They had given her little to eat, they had beaten her more and often now. One eye was badly bruised so she couldn't open it. Stanis blamed her for every thing that went wrong, even though it wasn't her fault he beat her anyway. He asked her if she what Dany planned to do next. But arya wouldn't speak. 

Arya wouldn't walk now she was so tired and hungry, her arms and legs were tide to post in an 'x' shape, her legs spread apart, so stanis could get there easier. Her back hurt the worst now, it was all cut and ragged, but arya didn't care about what scars she had, but mabie Jon would if she ever saw him again.

With every hour that passed it seemed less likely that she would be sent free. She wanted death she wanted to die, she wanted anything but this. She tried kill her self but that didn't work. She wanted the ease of death.

There was one man, one nice man. He came to giving her water or bread. Sometimes he would even bring moon tea to make sure she never had stanis child inside her. Arya had learnt his name was davros. That day davros entered with some food and drink for arya.

As he feed her, she begged him " please just help me to the maesters room.. please I beg you."

He looked at understanding her please. " okay while the castle sleeps I will help you."

"Thank you sir." He left and arya was left to wait in the darkness.

 

She heard the door creak open she looked up hopeing it was davros. Davros fel through the door way tripping up on the ledge, behind him was stanis. He had a large crossbow in his arms, he was dirty and covered in blood.

" your so stupid aren't you. Untied her." He ordered at davros, davros rushed over and undid her leather straps, she collapsed to the ground. Arya couldn't move, she felt sick, stanis walked over and kicked her over onto her back. The cuts in her back on the hard dirty wood screamed pain up her back ricocheting through her body.

Stanis looked at davros " well help her up then."

Davros bent down and put aryas arm over his shoulders helping her walk the three made Their way out of the room, as they crossed the walkway outside the castle, arya heard the crashing of swords, she looked down to stark and targerian forces fighting side by side, she looked around the burning castle spotting drogona black wings fluttered in the sky. Soon stanis opened a door shoving arya to the ground in the process.

Stanis then looked at davros." Get the bottle."

"My Lord I don't think this is wise."

"Youll think what I tell you to think get the bottle."

Davros scurried off in to the shadows. Stanis was now on top of her. He looked into her eyes brushing back the hair covering her face. " here we are again sweet arya, do you know how Mich I have enjoyed our time together. One more time huh."

Arya spat in his face " my brother will kill you."

"Your right he probably will, but he won't be able to save you."

Stanis began his usual routine. Smashing his body against hers. She didn't fight anymore, it was a waste of energy. Davros came over giving the bottle to stanis,

"Is it thickend."

"Yes my Lord"

Stanis then poured the liquid into arya mouth, she quickly spat it out not wanting to know what it was. Stanis then pulled out his blade, pouring the liquid onto it. He then shoved the blade down into arya side missing any vitals, but still causing arya to yelp. Stanis pulled out the blade, and left running with stanis.

Arya was left in a pool of her own blood, not sure what was happening to her. She felt her body Tighten, she lay there struggling to breathe. She heard the door crash down, she couldn't tell who was standing there, she couldn't breathe, all she knew was that she wanted to die let death take her. Along time ago she would he said, not today, but now she disagreed all she could think was ' yes, today.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short chapter just don't worry huge battle next time.


	32. dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jon save arya, or is it to late.

Jon heard talking from inside the door, was it arya calling for him, he couldn't tell the sound of swords overrode the sounds in the room, the battle had been going on for an hour or so, they had already almost taken the castle, with Dany above him on drogon he knew the battle would be over in a couple of minutes.

He had already been to the dungeons, arya wasn't there. He went to stanis's chambers, she wasn't there but he was certain she had been, there were dragging marks in the ash leading to the very room he was standing out side of, his heart pounded as he heard a high ouch yelp, from inside the room, then the door swung open hitting him in the process.

He looked up to see stanis and his hand davros fleeing the room. They barley even noticed him, or mabie they did yet choose to ignore him, at that moment he was faced with a decision to chase after the men and kill them for capturing his sister. Or he could enter the room and find what they were running from.

He got up, had one last look at the running men, then decided better of it. They would never make it out of the castle alive. He kicked the door down. His heart stopped every thing slowed. Jon snows entire life went before him, in a rush to save his dying sister.

She lay there. On the floor in the middle of the room, in a pool of her own blood, that was flowing from a stab wound on her side. Her naked body battered and bruised lay there lifeless.

His senses awakened, and the noise from the battle sung behind him once again, he ran to her falling by her side, he took of his jacket and rapped her up in it hiding her body from the cold. She looked as her blood soaked through the fur.

"Oh, oh God." He cried with his sister now in his arms her head falling back unconscious." HELP...HELP...PLEASE."

He heard running come towards him, then someone stopping. He turned to see Dany, dirty from the fight.

"Get help... Please." He begged

"Jon... I don-"

"GET HELP NOW."

Dany left shocked to get help, soon she returned with a maester. The man took arya out of his arms and lay her on the, 

"Okay Jon I need you to put pressure on the wound, your grace would you mind fetching som clothes for the lady arya."

Dany left the room, while Jon applied pressure to aryas ever flowing wound.

"It hasn't hit any vitals, that's good."

"If it hasn't hit any vitals, then why is she not breathing properly."

"I don't know.". The maester looked around the room. He then grabbed a small bottle, he smelt the inside, as if to determine what was in it. " I'm so sorry."

Jon looked at him bloody handed, tears falling down the side of his face."No don't say that, "

"Shes been poised Jon, she in pain let her go."

"No I won't, there are cures" 

"There are my Lord, but that takes time, time we don't have."

"Where would we find the nearest cure."

"I would say hear but the maesters room has been brunt down, so winterfell I'd the closest."

Jon looked down at his sister feeling sick. 

"How long does she have."

"A day at the most my Lord"

Dany came running in the clothes for arya, then it hit him drogon. Drogon could get from kings landing to winterfell in less that a day. They could take arya on drogon. Arya would be okay, he hoped she would make it. But that's all they ever did now. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	33. fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa worries for her family.

Sansa watched the sky as drogon, drew closer. She guessed it would be Dany aboard his back, but it was to far away to tell, she knew he would be here in matter of minutes, she had to be prepared for what news it brought.

She hoped for good news where they had one the castle they had lost hardly any men, and arya was safe and in harmed. But Sansa doubted that, she knew something was wrong when Jon told her about the letter that stanis had written to Jon. She knew he hadn't told her the whole truth. There were too many words on that parchment to just say they have got arya as a captive. She wanted to know what had really happened, mabie the worst mabie they had killed arya, mabie worse. But she wasn't going to go against Jon's will and find out. Last time she did that every thing went very wrong for her.

Bran had been very worried lately, she wonderd what he knew, he was always talking to the reed girl. She knew he liked her mabie he was to scared to admit it. Mabie he worried that she wouldn't want him because he was a cripple, but sansa could tell by the way she laughed at his  
Jokes that she liked him too. She would do her best to help with that.

Sansa looked up as drogon landed, faster than Sansa expected, dust hit her eyes she turned away rubbing her eyes. But when se turned round she saw who was on the Dragon, she was almost right Dany was on drogon, but she wasn't alone. There was the maester, Jon and... Arya.  
For a split second Sansa felt good like every thing had gone right again, she could apologize to arya then everything would be okay again. Only it wasn't.

The maester beckoned for a cart witch was rushed over to him, as they lay aryas floppy body apon it, they rushed her away, Sansa just stood and starred not sure what to do. Was her sister dead. Dany then help ed a very disoriented Jon down from the Dragon. And they walked over to Sansa.

" wha...what happened. Is arya alive."

"Its okay, Sansa we won, arya alive." Dany said in reassuring voice.

"Is she gonna be okay."

Dany looked at her ." I'm sorry Sansa I don't know, I have to go, if you need a mto ask anything else ask your cousin"

"Cousin?" Now she was even more confused, then Jon looked at Dany as if he knew something.

" Sorry brother, ask your brother."

Dany ran off towards drogon, she needed to go he Sansa knew that. She looked at Jon who she could tell had beeb crying.

"What happened Jon."

"I don't know, we unfit there I looked everywhere for her, but it was too late, stanis stabbed her and poised her. She should be fine right? I mean if they can cure it she will be fine."

Sansa didn't know what to say. "Lets go tell bran she said." And Jon and Sansa did just that, bran didn't seem surprised at all. He looked as if he almost expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	34. normal again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets better, wedding bells are ringing, and an unexpected person arrives at the gate.

Sansa watched as Jon helped arya down the stars and into the courtyard. It was the first time she had seen her sister since her return from Dragonstone 3 nights ago. She had been eager to see her sister. But Jon had advised against it, he said arya wasn't awake yet, and he thought it would be an invasion of her privacy. But she knew Jon was hiding something that happened to arya when she was captured.

Aryas body was small and skinny from lake of food, she had a large bandage on he side were blood was escaping from the deep cut. She wondered what had happened to her, but she knew it couldn't have been to bad because she was alive.

"Ahh I'm glad to see I'm not the only cripple." Bran said laughing.

Arya didn't laugh she just smiled at him. "Bran, seven hells how I missed you."

"I missed you too sister." They both embraced each other Best they could. Laughing in the process.

Then arya turned to Sansa, they were both unsure about what to do. Sansa decided to apologize. "Sorry, arya I never should of been so cruel to you, I hope you can forgive me."

"Always," she said, Sansa moved forward and hugged arya, Sansa placed her hand on aryas back to embrace her, but when she did arya moved back, breathing inward in pain.

"I'm sorry what did I do?"

"It's okay, don't worry."

All Sansa wanted say was 'bit I do worry.'

Arya then turned to face gendry. Sansa was disappointed with their reunion, but she knew gendry felt bad that he didn't protect arya. They hugged. But we're interrupted by the main gate opening, they each turned round one by one to see a very small man, no a dwarf standing there. Sansa recognised her instantly, it was her husband. Tyrion was alive.

"Umm sorry to interupt, stark reunion and all. Has anyone seen a large black Dragon with a very beautiful woman riding it. I seem to have misplaced them."


	35. wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and gendry have been married.

tyrion watched the newly married pair, he could tell things were tense between them. There wedding night hadn't been much to remember, arya and gendry got married, then tyrion drunk a bit to much and couldn't remember what happened after.

He enjoyed the Starks, there were good people, but most of all they were interesting people. He had known Sansa, for they were married but never seen this light of her, she had changed instead of being the little girl she used to be she was more stable, he thought it could be the new hopethat her family was alive.

Jon was a strange person to study. For some strange reason he reminded him of Jamie. But a more honorable, less witty version of Jamie. he had heard the tale about how Jon had left the nights watch. He had asked many people what they thought happened, most of them said that his men tried to kill him so he had no choice but to leave. But from the last time they had met, tyrion could tell he had grown up a lot, he was definitely no longer a man.

Tyrion found bran most amusing, he found bran to be the taller, les walkative version of him. He knew bran was very smart, from the way he addressed people. Bran had told tyrion about his time beyond the wall. It was a strange tale. He almost couldn't believe that the children of the forest were real. And most of all he couldn't believe that they shot fire balls. But most of all bran talked of meera reed. Tyrion hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her yet, but he had talked to Sansa about it and they were going to arrange something enforceable those two.

But the person tyrion found the most interesting was arya. She was a very strange girl. She was one of the most beautiful women tyrion had ever lain eyes on. When tyrion spoke to her her face never changed expression. It was one of the oddest things he had ever seen. A few years ago tyrion talked about great liars. Arya was one of these great liars, he wondered how someone so young had learnt this trick, he would love to learn it. But the thing he loved the most about arya stark, was that she was the one to put a knife into his sister. Tyrion had asked her about it, and it was the only time arya had ever shown a true expression.

"Lady arya may I ask you a question that may offend you."

"Of course 'Lord' tyrion."

"Why...and how did you kill my sister."

"I killed her because she was an evil, bitch and I wanted her to burn in hell. And how that's a story for a time when your not eating."

He put his food down onto his plate."I'm not eating."

Arya smiled"let's say...I sang her a little lullaby before I stuck my knife Into your sister."

"please do tell me what song you sang her."

"the rains of castamere."

"Ahh what a beautiful song to hear before your untimely death. Can I ask you ... Did she die in pain."

"No"

"Just to let you know I hated my sister."

"No, she didn't, she deserved a lot more than I gave her."

Those words scared tyrion, not a lot did, he knew whtat ever had happened to arya stark since she had left kingslanding she had changed.


	36. mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ones year since the events of last chapter,   
> And there are disturbing reports coming from the river lands.

Arya awoke to gendry shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes gazing up to see gendry smiling down at her. She had to admit she was happy that she had married him. It helped to have him, she didn't tell him about Jon or what stanis had Done to her, she didn't tell anyone that.

"Morning sleepy head." Gendry said his nose wrinkling as he smiled. His thick black hair was messy falling over his left eye. She rolled up into her knees, placing her hands on his board shoulders. Then moving her hand upwards up towards his face she moved the black locks of hair behind his ears.

"Is everything alright gendry?" Arya asked curious, he had worken her up earlier than usual, it seemed as if the days light had just broke.

"Oh course it is beautiful. Dany is here she came on drogon early today, but she said to go meet her when your ready.

"Okay, well I'm gonna take a bath. You coming?

"What to have a bath."

"Yes gendry"

"With you?"

"Yes gendry"

She moved her self up towards his lips. Kissing him gently before taking his hand and leading him towards the bath. It was already filled with steamy hot water. The stared at each other across the steam.

"You first." Arya said.

"Together." 

Quickly they both took of their clothes till yet again they were staring at each other again across the steam. Gendry walked around the tub till he was standing right next to arya, she looked up at him tilting her head upwards.

"I love you arya."

Arya smiled at him before pushing him backwards into the bathtub, a huge wave of water splashed up at her as he landed inside the tub.

"You will address me as mi'lady." Arya joked

"Will i now." Gendry gently held her hand, he swung it left to right from his bathtub, before tugging her into the tub. Arya landed on top of him. She was falling for gendry. Butshe did miss the way Jon made her feel, but she couldn't be with him.

 

Arya made her way with gendry towards the main hall. Everyone was already there. They looked as if they had been waiting for a while.

"Sorry were late, we were..." She looked over at gendry smiled at him,"we were getting ready."

"Of course you were." Tyrion said implying that they had been having sex."

Arya and gendry walked towards the table taking Thierry seats sitting across from each other.

"So I am planning on sending some men to the river lands there have been some disturbing reports." Dany told the table

"What are these reports about." Jon asked

"We are being told that their is a lady calling her self lady stone heart." Arya looked across at gendry he stiffed. What did he know arya wondered. "She has been hanging people, we are not sure about her motives. So is anyone interested in leading some men to go a see whatsoever happening, and if you have to neutralize this lady stoneheart."

"I would be." Arya said

Gendry suddenly stood up "gendry what are you doing"

"Umm nothing, it's just I would also like to go." Asked gendry. She wondered what he knew.

"Okay so you two will go, you should leave as soon as possible."

Though out that day gendry had been lost in his thoughts arya wondered what he knew. She hoped it wasn't bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	37. inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When gendry and arya arrive at the river lands what will happen.

gendry Sat high up on a horse with his wife arya next to him. Dany had given them 15 good men. Gendry just wanted to get arya away from here. He knew what they would find he couldn't let that happen to her.

He had already got her hurt, he was meant to protect her, how could he, most of the time she protected him. They horse he rode was a chestnut brown horse, gendry found he wasn't very good upon horse. Meanwhile arya almost rode like she was born upon a horse. 

Here hair was plated on the the side, falling down past her shoulder. Arya never wore armour, she said it slowed you down. Instead she wore light clothes, with her sword needle sheathed on her side.

He never told her about the bracelet he made for her. He was planning to give it to her on her wedding night. But he didn't because then he would have to tell her about her mother. He couldn't do that. When he first lost arya, he knew he loved her then, he made something but he always kept working at it. Changing it, polishing it, he did this to the bracelet every day until he found her again. He knew if he stopped making the bracelet for her she would really be gone.

They finally arrived at the inn where gendry knew lady stone heart would be near. He kept trying to delay, but it didn't work as soon as they walked into that inn asking for any information on lady stone heart. Every one in that inn   
seized them. And gendry knew there was no way he was getting arya out of this.


	38. just what i needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spears surrounded them, what will arya do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have been away, with no internet so I couldn't update. Anyway here it is enjoy.

arya looked around her, men where rising from their seats, swords and spears, battleaxe and mace pointed towards them. She knew what she was doing. Gendry and her would never find lady stoneheart without help.

She would use the men pointing Spears at her to get close to lady stoneheart. Then she would stick a knife through her heart. It was a rash plan but the only one she had.

Gendry grabbed the hilt of his sword, she hoped he wouldn't do anything to wild that would get him killed.   
"Gendry" she whispered

"What, " he awensrd wondering what she was doing.

"Let go of your blade, smile, and raise your hands."

Gendry did as she said reluctantly. They were dragged through fields and woods. Until she reached somewhere she recognised, she couldn't remember where, gendry had tighted up looking very tense. Men kept looking at him and smiling. She thought mabie they were into men.

Her hands were tied and she couldn't do anything when it happened. Something large hit her, she fell to the ground, gendry watched he couldn't do anything either, but before the final blow she heard a mumble, a woman shouting, but there was man speaking she heard what he said.

"I'm Sorry gendry she can't see where we are going." Who was he, how did he know gendry, and who was the woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter I'm unpacking.


	39. girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets a new friend, and a new foe.

arya head was buzzing, she looked up to see gendry. He wasn't looking at her though, just holding her with his legs crossed, someone had hit him there was a large gash on the side of his face. She moaned as she opened her eyes and wiggled in his loving arms.

"Arya, are you okay?" Gendry said concerned

"Of course I am, where are we, where are the men" she said, sitting up from gendrys arms.

"In Their cells, your mo-...lady stoneheart will want to see us soon." Why did he correct himself, what did he know arya wondered.

"Okay but what about the men." 

"They are dead arya, I'm sorry there was nothing I could do." Gendry looked at her, and brushed aside a lock of hair from her eye."arya look whatever happens now, know I had no part of it. When I found out what they did to her I left, I found new people, and tried to find you." The gate opened a man came in grabbed gendry, as her husband tried to resist, arya knew she couldn't do anything."ARYA IM SORRY." Was all she heard as the gate closed behind her.

Soon the gate was opened again this time a girl around her age came in. She had a large aray of keys in her left hand in the other a knife covered in blood. As the girl came closer arya thought she had killed gendry and meant to kill her too. But the girl bent down and placed the key in the shackles around her wrists.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm getting you out of here that's what is going in."

"But why who are you" arya said as she stood up.

"I'm a friend." She handed arya her sword, needle. From that act arya knew she could be trusted, they made their way out of the cells easily, since the girl had already killed the guards. Soon enough they were out of the newly built fort.

That night they by a stream, neither girl had talked to one another. She hoped gendry was okay.

"What's your name ?"arya asked the girl. She had short brown hair, bright green eyes, and wore breaches.

"My name is Lottie warters." Mabie this girl was friends with gendry.

"Okay. Lottie what happens now."

"We get you away from you mother." Aryas throat tighted.

"What do you mean." Lottie looked at her puzzled.

"You don't know."

"Know what"

"Lady stoneheart is your mother."

"Thats not possible my mother's dead."

"I'm sorry but she is not, and she is not your mother anymore, it's a monster in side your mother's body."

Arya felt sick, is this what gendry knew why did he not tell  
Her. All arya knew was she needed to go back inside and end lady stoneheart. If what Lottie said was true then she couldn't let that happen anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD


	40. mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Lottie make Their way to kill lady stoneheart

arya watched the keep, waiting for an opening. There were to many guards at the gate, mabie her and Lottie could kill them.

"What should we do" arya asked hoping Lottie had some idea.

"I'm not sure. Wait mabie,"

But arya didn't want to wait she wanted to get inside and kill the monster so her mother could rest without her body being defiled. Arya heard some shouting coming from inside the keep. The guards left their positions.

"Find the girl" one screamed

They knew arya had escaped, they had to be quick, but only three guards stayed at their posts, two for her one for Lottie. She wouldn't let Lottie take on two before she knew what kind of skill she had.

"Ready" arya said grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Ready"Lottie said pulling the knife out from her shoe, and crouching.

Arya went to move forward, but Lottie grabbed her arm stopping her, Lottie shoock her head, felt around in the floor. Ary wondered what in the seven hells she was doing. But she soon saw lotties idea and understood. Lottie picked up a large dirty rock. Moved her elbow backwards and quickly threw the rock forward hitting a barrel near the guards. The guards span around and edged toward the epicentre of where the sound had come  
From.

Both girls got to Their feet and quickly moved towards the guards. Arya went for the first guard grabbed the back of his helmet pushed it forward and stuck neadle through the back of his neck. He fell forward onto his knees placeing his hand upon his throat as a spiral of blood leaked from the hole in his neck.

She turned to see Lottie taking a faster approach on her guard. The girl ran towards him kicking his knee inwards so it broke, the man yelled. Then she dug her knife deep within his skull.

Soon there was only one guard left. He just watched the girls as the circled towards him. He fell to he's knees, begging.

"Please" he wimperd "don't please." But arya didn't care, she shoved a knife into his heart, he dropped down at aryas feet instantly. Blood flooed towards Lottie, as the girl stepped away.

"Lets do this." Was all Lottie said as they entered the keep. The followed narrow corridors with high ceilings untill the found the chamber room the needed.

"She is in here" Lottie said. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes"

"But remember, this isn't your mother anymore. Don't let her fool you."

"Its okay, I'll be in and out, you just go find gendry okay."

Lottie nodded, and quickly turned and ran off into the darkness. Arya stared at the wooden door, a wooden door door was all that was blocking her from ending a nightmare. She turned the handle and entered. The room.

Inside she saw a woman, not her face just the back of her  
Head. The woman was moaning, she couldn't see what she was doing but it didn't matter arya needed to get her attention.

"Hello" arya said towards the woman.

The woman stopped what she was doing and turned around. Arya almost feel when she saw it. The lady who would always brush her hair and tell her off, was now a skinny, boney monster. She was looking at the kind of thing old Nan used to tell her about. They both stared at each other. Only the woman had other intentions, the stone lady gracefully walked over to her, smiling with her cracked lips and placed her dry hand on aryas face. Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks, they weren't normal tears. They were droplets of blood.

"Mother" the lady moaned back at her. Arya held the hilt of her blade in her hand."I'm so sorry." She quickly moved the blade into her mothers heart. The woman inhaled in a thick heavy death breath. She still smiled at arya though. Mabie she wanted to die. The woman that was once her mother fell to the ground arya looked up to see what she had been doing she stepped over the body. 

Her world shattered around her, arya fell into her knees and and crawled towards the corner of the room, her eyes were burning with tears. Her head pounded. She had seen a lot of things in her life but they never really bothered her, but when she saw his cold body lying there. She couldn't help but feel alone in there world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think about this character, I'm not sure... Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you XD.


	41. body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is broken.

"Shes been in there too long." Gendry said worried for his wife. If she was hurt he would kill every single motherfucker in this keep. Arya was all that he had in his life now, he didn't care about titles or being a Lord he cared about her. But he still lied.

"Mabie we should go in." Piped a small voice from Lottie who was standing next to him. They were friends back in flee bottom, back when he was an apprentice. She had been a very good thief back then, but not good enough. He caught her stealing from the armoury, but he didn't hand her over. He knew people had to do bad things to  
Survive. 

Gendry looked towards the door, he pressed his head against the things wooden panels, hoping to hear what was going on inside. He heard crying. He heard arya crying. He quickly grabbed the door handle and swung open the door.

Inside a cold body lay on the floor, lady stoneheart was dead. Arya had done it. He couldn't imagine what that felt like to kill your own mother. He looked to the corner of the room to see arya huddled in the corner.

He had never seen arya like this before. He ran to her sidefalling to his knees. He placed his cold hands on her face.

"It's okay arya it's all over now." But arya didn't respond, she just kept staring into oblivion, like he wasn't even there.

"Arya it's me gendry, were gonna go home now." Nothing "come on arya talk to me." He moved his hands to her arms she was shaking. "ARYA PLEASE JUST TALK."

"S-she hurt him." Arya wimperd still looking forward.

"Arya she's dead she can't hurt anyone now okay." Gendry tried to reassure her.

"Gendry look." Lottie said in the background.

He got up from aryas side walked over to lotties side. Gendry then followed Her eyes to a table. On the table was an old rotten body. The head was badly fixed on.

"Who is it?" Gendry wondered

"It's her brother, gendry, its Robb stark."

By the side of the body there was a brush with locks of auburn hair stuck in it. Lady stoneheart had been brushing robbs hair when arya came in. That made gendry feel sick. But he knew something else was wrong here. He knew arya had seen worse than this, why did this effect her so badly. He didn't understand, mabie he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	42. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran experiences something new.

Bran sat at a table with Sansa. It seemed Like a normal day. He got up, then realised yet again he couldn't walk. He called for hodor. Hodor then carried him out of his chambers, down the corridor, into the hall where Sansa was. He was waiting for meera. 

Since jojen passed she had changed, he could tell she still grieved for her brother. But when he thought most of his family was dead he grieved. He looked over at Sansa, she had looked so nervous since arya had left with gendry. He hoped they were okay too but this wasn't like before when arya was caught by stanis. They were scouting.

"They'll be back soon Sansa." Bran said trying to make her worry less. 

"I know. I just worry." 

"And that's okay Sansa."

But at that moment bran felt sick. Everything went slow. He wasn't falling. He was afraid. So afraid. But he wasn't alone. He wasn't with Sansa. He was in a room, a white room. He looked around. Arya was there. She looked up and saw him.

"Bran... What's going on."

"I don't know sister." He had never had this kind of experience before. "Are you okay."

"No."

"What happened arya."

"I killed her."

"Who-" but when he saw arya face change to pure fear. He went to see what she was looking at. And there they were.

All of them. Mother, farther and Robb. But how where were they. A sudden sensation of fear rose up in him to. He ran over to his sister.

"Arya I know this is hard but is there any chance you are dead." Arya looked at him, crying.

"I...I don't think so." He hoped she was right. He turned to face his dead family.

"What are you." Bran said to them.

They didn't awenser they just turned to face arya. Bran looked at his sister, wondering who she killed, that would have created this horrible world. He didn't know.

"Arya you need to wake up. Please. Okay wake up. Then come home. We can talk then okay."

Arya looked at him, then at the dead. "Okay."

He opened his eyes and he was back in winterfell. Sansa was shaking him.

"Bran seven hells what happened. You scared me."

"I don't know what happened...But it scared me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	43. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and gendry return to winterfell.

He could see winterfell in the distance now, edgeing closer every step the horse took. Beside him rode arya. And on his left rode Lottie. But Lottie kept falling off it was the first time she had ever ridden a horse, but she was improving.

It had taken them around 2 weeks to return home. He was concerned about arya. She kept saying she was fine, but he knew she wasn't. But if there's was one thing he knew about arya it was that if she didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't.

"What do I tell them." Arya asked suddenly, he never expected her to ask this.

"I don't know, arya it's your choice. I can't help you there."

"I'll tell them." 

He knew she would but how gendry thought as they approached the gates of winterfell.

Sorry this chapter is so short there will be another update today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short but there will be another chapter today. Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	44. can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa worries for the future of her house.

Sansa watched as the horses rode though the gates. Arya on a chestnut horse, Gendry on a black horse and someone new one a Brown horse also. The three riders clambered down from the horses. Sansa walked out to the court yard alone, bran was warging and she didn't want to disturb him, Jon was in kingslanding. Tyrion was somewhere inside winterfell. Not that she really cared where he was she was busy.

"I'm glad your back arya, gendry." Gendry beamed a big smile at her. While arya faked one. 

The girl was failing to get down from her horse, Sansa saw the mistakes she was making her foot got caught in the saddle, and she fell hard onto the floor her foot in the air. Gendry ran over and realised her foot. The girl stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"Oh sorry Sansa, this is Lottie waters an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, m'lady" the girl shook sansas hand.

Sansa looked around wondering where all the men where they had taken with them to help find lady stoneheart. "Sorry, but where are all your men."

"Well-"gendry went to say but he was cut off by arya

"They were killed." Arya said in an emotionless voice.

Sansa looked at her, while arya just stared off into the distance. Soon the greatings were over and Lottie and gendry walked off. But arya remained.

"Sansa."

"Yes arya."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay" arya and Sansa made their way up to Sansas chamber. Sansa closed the door behind her.

 

"What is it arya are you okay."

Arya looked at her. "I-" was the only letter she could get out before braking down in to tears.

Sansa rushed over to her sister. And arya placed her head on Sansas shoulder. "Hey, what is it, arya, you can tell me."

"I can't take it anymore Sansa." Arya said still crying. "I killed her. I killed her."

"Who did you kill arya."

"Mother...Mother was lady stoneheart. She was dead. I remember seeing her die. And now I killed what was not killed. You were right Sansa, I am a monster."

Sansa held her sister as she cried. Whoever arya killed it wasn't their mother at least not anymore. If it was their mother she would have come home by now, right.

"I can't take this life, I should go back home. To braavos become an assassins again that's all I'm good at."

"No arya your good at other things,"

"Like what?" 

Sansa took a moment to think, she couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know arya, but you are. Your a good wife."

"No I'm not I don't really talk to him about anything."

"What would you need to talk to him about arya."

"I can't."

Sansa looked at her sister in the eye."tell me...it will make it easier to tell him."

"When..when stannis had captured me. He..he raped me. And hurt me. And I can't deal with that Sansa. It's like everything from over the years is burying me alive, and I'm dying in and unmarked grave."

It was at that moment Sansa remembered what her brother Jon had said to her "Sansa I have heard stories. About people in whole for years even decades after the event that traumatized them. Mabie aryas just lost. Mabie all she needs is us." Mabie it was like that and arya just needs her family. But how can she have her family when people keep leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


End file.
